Ego the Living Planet
Summary Ego the Living Planet was a mass born within the Black Galaxy. Evolving over millions of years, it grew to the size of a planet and developed intelligence and consciousness along with the ability to move its planet-sized mass by its own will. In its evolution, Ego developed organ-like masses under its surface, one of which is similar to a brain. As all sentient beings, Ego began to plan what its role in the universe would be. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 2-C | High 1-B Name: Ego Origin: Marvel Gender: Male Age: Billions of years old Classification: Cosmic Entity Attack Potency: At least Low Macroverse level+ (Comparable to Poorly Fed Galactus) | High Transverse level (Empowered by the Wellspring of Life by Lifebringer Galactus, Capable of casually crushing and ripping in half Aspirants capable of fighting on par with Lifebringer Galactus) Dimensionality: 4-D | Infinite Travel Speed: Massively FTL+ | Immeasurable [[Speed|'Combat Speed']]:'' ''Massively FTL+ | Immeasurable Reaction Speed: Massively FTL+ | Immeasurable Lifting Strength: At least Class Z | Immeasurable Striking Strength: At least Low Macroverse level+ | High Transverse level Durability: At least Low Macroverse level+ (Can tank many attacks from Poorly Fed Galactus) | High Transverse level Stamina: Limitless | Infinite Range: At least Low Macroverse level+ | High Transverse level Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Regeneration (Mid-High, Regenerated from crumbling to dust), Flight and Spaceflight, Large Size (Type 5, Is 6664 km in diameter), Cosmic Awareness, Immortality (Types 1 and 3), Enhanced Senses (Detected Galactus even after he rendered himself invisible), Body Control (Can freely control and manipulate every part of his body to create things such as tentacles, organic sensors, massive super-volcanoes, and plant-like growths, and can shape his surface into the appearance of a dead, inhospitable world, or a paradise to lure unwary space travelers to his surface), Energy Projection, Energy Manipulation (Can create tentacles of pure energy), Absorption (Passively absorbs the life force of everything around him, His hair absorbs cosmic rays and solar energy, and he can absorbing stars directly, absorb matter from outside sources, and even absorb energy directly from Thor), Life Manipulation (Created living horses from his matter, Creates Anti-Bodies using Thor as a molecular model and he can create countless more in a heartbeat, Turned part of Galactus' ship into living beings), Matter Manipulation (Can manipulate the matter of his own body on a molecular level), Biological Manipulation (A small sample of Ego's body is capable of hyperaccelerating evolution on a new planet it is brought to, Mutated a group of people into monsters), Reactive Evolution (Capable of rapidly evolving by absorbing the life force of nearby creatures), Weather Manipulation (Can manipulate the weather on his body), Magnetism Manipulation (Ego uses a blast of electromagnetic energy to attack Galactus' ship), Astral Projection (Created a projection of himself to more easily talk to Thor and Galan), Memory Manipulation (Can read memories), Hair Manipulation (Can use his hair to attack and restrains enemies), Ice Manipulation (Can coat himself in a shield of ice instantly), Telekinesis (Telekinetically pulled Silver Surfer off of his board), Spatial Manipulation (Sealed himself and the Black Galaxy off from all other universes), Power Bestowal (Made a bunch of ants strong enough to fight Asgardians), Earth Manipulation (Caused the ground to swallow Thor), Telepathy (Can read minds), Size Manipulation (Made a bunch of ants giant, Can potentially grow to the size of the Milky Way if he absorbs enough matter and energy), Heat Manipulation (Ego's internal temperature is almost too much for the Thing to handle, and he can freely control his body temperature to such a degree that rock turns red hot instantly), Electricity Manipulation (His brain is capable of generating electricity as a defense mechanism), Resistance to Mind Manipulation (When enraged his mind is too great for Professor X to calm on his own, forcing him to absorb all the psychic strength from everything and everyone he can find coupled with Surfer using the Power Cosmic to distract Ego and make his mind more susceptible to manipulation) and Possession (Ego not only resisted, but completely reflected and return possessed the Worldmind, corrupting the Worldmind in the process) | All previous abilities to a much greater extent plus Large Size (Type 5, over 50,000 km tall), Conceptual Manipulation (Type 2), Resistance to Conceptual Manipulation, and Abstract Existence (Type 2, Has the same type of existence as Galactus, with Galactus stating that he and Ego exist on a conceptual level) Standard Equipment: Sidereal propulsion unit, Anti-Bodies Intelligence: Supergenius | Nigh-Omniscient Weaknesses: As his name suggests, he has a massive ego. Key: Default | Ego-Prime Notable Attacks/Techniques: Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Marvel Comics Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 1 Category:Regeneration Users Category:Flight Users Category:Large Size Users Category:Cosmic Awareness Users Category:Immortals Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Energy Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Life Users Category:Matter Users Category:Biological Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Weather Users Category:Magnetism Users Category:Astral Projection Users Category:Memory Users Category:Hair Users Category:Ice Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Space Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Earth Users Category:Telepaths Category:Size Users Category:Heat Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Abstract Entities Category:Concepts Users Category:Villains